


栖地

by Ve (Veiny)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veiny/pseuds/Ve
Summary: 关于室友和故乡。





	栖地

**Author's Note:**

> 室友设定来自c君，故乡梗来自尾田，OOC归我。

01

都说帕里特意启了瓶珍藏多年的好酒，为的是迎接路奇入住一号船坞船工宿舍，路奇也就识趣地奉陪着，长发束起，摘下高帽客气地行了个礼，哈多利扑腾着与客人们戏说金发船匠白日里的糗事。吵吵闹闹地蹭进了门。

帕里是同伴们中较年轻的那一个，也不爱嘴硬什么，就只顾揽着人胡吃海喝，酒至酣处便表演起他的绳索绝技和逢赌必输的特长。

还有一些不出意料的插曲，包括聚会进行至三分之二时，秘书卡莉法就会凑巧以一副引人遐想的造型加入庆典。再顺手从帕里眼前带走可能耽误路奇成为他未来室友的隐性阻挠者们。

稀疏平常的默契，她侧转与他眼神交汇，不必多说。 

 

02 

也忘了那天路奇为何心情格外不错，畅饮之余还饶有兴致地观察了一番帕里的住处。

歪倒的酒精容器们，光秃的厨房，一眼形成的对比大可忽略不计。

角落里堆叠了产自德雷斯罗萨的各式杉木箱，里头想必藏着他所有精心分装的宝贝雪茄们。有点让人嫉妒的待遇，路奇想，忍不住伸出手轻轻摸索箱子的棱角线。

草稿与图纸是烟草以外为数最多的，整洁地在内屋的桌上铺就，或是小心地卷起竖在收纳桶中，桌面连多余的墨点也没有，在这种地方倒是挺讲究。

单人床卧室三间。 

 

03 

对方还在两米之外的时候路奇就预见了那枚即将探向他身侧的脑袋，说服自己挤出了一丝吃惊。帕里露齿大笑着站直身子，护目镜映着光，挺不害臊的一张脸。路奇佯装不经意地问起这些床位的占有人，然后屏息凝神，像能听错答案似的。

当然没有。帕里拍着胸脯说正好你就住这儿吧没我罩着你哪行，肩膀和肩膀就这样凑到了一块儿。

于是不仅白天的事迹，金发船匠每夜的踪影也被路奇就此积攒了起来。这个潮湿的城市也就，日渐不再那么与他不相干了。 

 

04 

路奇的故乡也是一座岛屿。 

然而那不是个适合回头的地方，故地重游之人多少带了点铩羽的扫兴，幼年的他根本不能谅解这些归客。

出任务不到半年他也就顺利抹掉了那点方言口音，惟有六式变成印记缠绕于身。五年不大展露身手，倒是没忘。

帕里有一瓶杨梅酿的酒，醇香热烈。路奇看到时挺好奇老乡们也开始关心贸易了，他年的遗世独立变成了水中泡影。乡人盲目。他有些失望。这个被贝利和欲望牵着鼻子走的世界，没几步就绊到唐吉诃德的操纵线。

再或者就取其而代之。

 

05 

一开始路奇并不会对帕里采取全天候的随行，一些傍晚就被他独自消耗在二人的简陋住处。

他研究报纸，报纸上总有他们的名字。

他下厨房，单手执刀，似一对锋利的哑巴共处。

只是一天中没有那个金色身影的房间仿佛就彻底没了颜色一般，给了他更多的余裕去联想那个人可能喜欢的食物风味。他在这世上晃荡得久了，去过那么多的幽险角落，还是第一回担心汤里的盐是不是加得太多。

 

06 

帕里在自己的床铺上做了个连环噩梦。

在第二层梦里他看到路奇的手穿过了自己的胸口，鲜血喷涌，世界晕眩，对面的双眼由里到外鲜红。 

回到第一层梦中，刺在身上的尖锐器物竟被他自己的右手紧握着，左手则在与穿透的力量努力抗衡。 

相持不下，他的意志分成两半，反而没法左右结果。 

战栗着惊醒之后他颓坐在床，房门外透进的灯光告诉他室友路奇大约还在挑灯夜战着什么。他推门去瞧，路奇也应声回头来打量他，缺少哈多利的夜幕显得格外沉默。 

帕里感到喉咙干涩。他没有和人提过这事。 

事实上，这梦令他羞耻。

 

07 

How to stop time? 

kiss. 

譬如忽然跳闸暗下去的空间，工程赶稿定案前的周日午夜时分。 

月光埋在云层里。对称的刺青，肉体，烟，雄性意识。 

有某样东西在黑暗的房中轻触了帕里的唇。 

某道影子将他推到了生活的对岸去。 

 

08 

借着修缮名义，路奇带帕里到过司法岛。 

工作轻闲，他逛得慢条斯理，也不信有人见他装扮如此敬业还不能识趣地收回异样眼色。 

帕里就雀跃得多，四下走动着，鞋子踏在所有他曾留下过脚印的地方。 

路奇记住了那个下午，一直记着。海王类的背甲在落日下粼粼发光，不知从多少世纪前就盘踞在这海域，比任何人都留驻得更久也更加单纯。

这些日子里，有什么细韧的锁链在拨弄着他背上的芒刺，弄得他浑身都痒，期待着淋一场大雨。 

「你说这里没有黑夜，是不是就像座没得休息的古老灯塔？」 

没错，路奇在心里想。四海之大，投来的却尽是飞蛾。 

 

09

两人经常打架。从钟楼下打到教堂顶，从赤手空拳闹到刀光锯影。尤其在帕里赌得彻夜不归的隔日。 

但也奇怪，两个臭脾气翻篇却比翻脸更快，一顿好酒好肉后还是能坐回同一桌一起嘲笑着海贼的愚顽。所以他们一边厮杀，在旁的卡库还是一边淡定地测量着数据。 

三人套间住了他们两个，也有再来套问起余间的，可往往进屋见到路奇望着帕里的眼神，也不知为什么就改变了选择。 

帕里自己并没有当回事儿过。 

 

10 

杨梅酒一杯入喉，土生土长的水城男人像是被烧着了，但不敢露脸色。路奇眯眼望着他，脸上悠然起了笑意。 

「听名字好像很无害，其实却不知道经历了几道蒸馏过程呢。布噜咕～」

帕里辣得眼圈都红了，吸着气，欲言又止。 

这股直侵心宅肺院的热度，配着眼前男人的脸，令他记起那把梦中的匕首。他不由得又有些心虚。还有那几幕散落在黑暗中的亲密接触，不知从何时起配合着的什么人的双重角色戏码。 

他不知道路奇会在哪一天的深夜突然来到他的身后，就像他不知道这些白昼是为了躲避什么一样。 

「万一，」路奇喃喃，「哪天我走了，你就用这酒为我祭奠。布噜咕。」 

无来由的话语打断无边际的漫想。 

「哈？能不能说些我能听懂的？」 

「嗯…你的脸好红，布噜咕。路奇的桅杆正在悄悄竖起。」 

「滚。」他一脚将鸽子男从凳子上踹起朝门外推。 

「好的布噜咕。」 

他笑着在心中道着明天见。 

 

11 

那天确实和过去的每一天都有那么一点节奏上的不一样，先是一艘残损至龙骨的船靠上了岸，然后妮可罗宾出现在一个再显眼不过的街角。 

四十八个小时后他穿上了节日的盛装。 

最后一次锁上了宿舍房门，然而锁与不锁之间差别他也说不上来。弥天大火近在咫尺，由得谁去奢求烟草和纸墨能够瓦全。 

期待的一场瓢泼大雨没有淋下来。野兽已被自己逐出了栖息地。 

七十二个小时后他将单手指向帕里的身躯，发现他明显失神。 

他把他们编为任务对象，不知道他们把他记录成什么？ 

「尊贵的，正义的守卫者，罗布路奇先生。 

他英勇而果敢，沉默如铁，高大魁梧的身材给人以深刻的印象。 

在一些各不相干、鲜少交集的社会群落， 

在一些今生无法再讲述的口中， 

是一个广为人知的名字。」

 

12

How to release time? 

Breathe. 

其实感觉也没那么差，他想。 

五百个小时后，cp9回到了他们的故乡。 

陈事旧影，无人能冥然入睡。 

他由着自己沉浸在那些烈日下列车一帧一帧驶离司法岛的画面里，不去想更多的面孔。

这片海上最后的刽子手的样貌都会被忘却。

而他的墓碑不在司法岛，也不在七水之都。

他的爱人不在咫尺，也无缘天涯。

 

fin.


End file.
